Just an Idiot
by sarin68
Summary: Tsuki's minding his own business as usual and manages to get into a little trouble. One-shot, RoppixTsuki, T for a bit of violence, I don't own DRRR! etc.


_Just a short little one-shot that I thought of while obsessing over RoppixTsuki. It's not smexy or erotic in any way, but simply innocent with a bit of bloody violence because it's impossible to include Roppi in anything innocent and keep it that way. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Tsuki was humming to himself as he walked back to his apartment. Shizuo had kicked him out, saying something about being annoyed and wanting to vent. Tsuki had an idea that meant he was going to be running around after Izaya but didn't want to think about it. Roppi said they were involved physically…

Just thinking about that made Tsuki blush. He was the most innocent person he knew but didn't care. His friends and even Psyche made fun of him for it, even though Psyche acted like a little kid most of the time. Roppi didn't criticize him, and that was enough for Tsuki.

"Hey!" a man grunted.

Tsuki turned to see a group of four men standing by a building all looking at him. "Yes?" he asked politely.

"You Heiwajima?" the man, the one closest to him and smoking a cigarette, grunted again.

Tsuki nodded.

"Which one?" one of the others with a high-pitched voice asked.

"Tsukishima," Tsuki answered. He had been walking but now stopped as he was about to move past the group of men. "If you're looking for Shizuo he's—"

"We don't want that stinkin' bartender!" the high-pitched man scoffed.

"We're lookin' for you," the first man added.

"Then what can I do for you?" Tsuki asked with a polite smile.

"You can—!" one of the others started before he was cut off suddenly. He screamed and clutched at his ear, or at least what was left of it. A huge chunk of his left ear had been cut off and was now lying on the dirty ground bleeding.

"What the—?" the first man began before also being cut off. He had whirled around, and that was probably what had saved his life. The knife that had been hurtling towards a gap between two of his ribs instead planted itself firmly in his side. He cried out in pain, but at least he was alive.

The two others had barely any more time to react. The one with the annoying voice was hit with a knife that succeeded in slipping between his ribs. The fourth was hit directly in his eye when he whirled around to face their attacker or attackers.

"OH MY GOSH!" Tsuki cried, kneeling down and quickly looking over the men to see if he could save them. "What in the world?! Oh my gosh!"

"You really should stop acting so surprised all the time," Roppi's condescending voice said from above. Tsuki looked up at him and he smirked.

"Why?" Tsuki asked desperately.

The man whose ear had been sliced off was clutched at the side of his face, doing his best to retain what blood he had left. He stared with wide eyes at Roppi as soon as he spoke and tried to back away without having the thought to get up and run. The other man who wasn't dying was swearing under his breath while glaring at the raven, clutching his side without removing the knife still stuck in it.

Roppi grabbed the knife and ripped it out of the man as he answered, "These low-lifes decided to jump you when you weren't safe. Didn't I tell you to stay with Shizuo until I went to get you?"

Tsuki stood up angrily, covered with the other men's blood. "I'm not a child!"

Roppi kicked the man clutching at his head, sending him sprawling on the ground. The other man stood up to confront Roppi, but the raven knocked him down with one kick at the bend of the knee. Once the man was down on the ground he kicked at the man's face, breaking his nose with his first kick but then continuing to cause more damage.

"They've had enough!" Tsuki mumbled, reaching out and grabbing Roppi's arm.

The raven stopped and looked at him. He hated being touched by human hands, but Tsuki appeared to be different. He stopped kicking the man who was now unconscious and took a step back. Tsuki took a step away to hopefully get the raven to leave them alone.

Roppi went with him, but not before bringing his foot down on the remaining man's leg hard enough to shatter the bone. The cried out and began to cry.

"Let's go!" Roppi said, somewhat happily and proceeded to lead the way back to the apartment they shared.

Tsuki was still holding Roppi's arm but slid his hand down to hold Roppi's hand. It scared him how Roppi could be so calm while being so brutal to nameless thugs. It was almost like when Shizuo lost control of his anger and let it out on random strangers who happened to piss him off, but with Roppi is could happen at any time without warning.

"You alright?"

Tsuki glanced up to see Roppi looking at him. His eyes weren't worried or concerned, but more like curious. Tsuki nodded weakly and Roppi stopped walking.

"What?" he asked seriously.

"It's just…" Tsuki tried to say.

Roppi stopped him with a kiss.

Tsuki pulled away in shock, a blush spreading across his face.

The raven smiled and used his free hand to pull Tsuki's face down to meet his in another kiss. Their lips met and then Tsuki felt his forced apart to allow Roppi's tongue to enter his mouth and dominate it.

They kissed in the middle of the sidewalk for a solid minute before Tsuki remembered where they were and what had just happened. He pushed Roppi away, his face redder than ever before, and looked down at his bloody clothes.

Roppi huffed angrily, let go of his hand, and then continued stomping back to the apartment.

Tsuki hurried after him, upset that now he had gotten Roppi angry with him. Why couldn't he ever to anything right? Someone was always mad at him for something, no matter how hard he tried to make everyone happy, but Roppi more than anyone despite Tsuki wanting him upset least of all.

Roppi threw the door open and stomped inside after shaking his shoes off lazily. Tsuki took off his own shoes and straightened Roppi's before hurrying after the moody raven.

"I'm sorry, Roppi-san!" he said hastily to the other man's back. "I'm sorry I'm so clumsy, and jumpy, and fragile, and weak, and—"

He stopped when Roppi grabbed his hand. Tsuki looked down in those soft, red eyes – so often hard and cold that it was a treat to see him this way – and blinked away tears that had been forming.

"Stop," he heard the raven whisper before reaching up for another kiss. "You're just an idiot."


End file.
